


It Takes Two

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	It Takes Two

"She loikes me best, Oi know 'ow to fuck 'er just roight!" The lanky Australian pulled you to his chest, holding you like a spoiled boy who had just been threatened to have his favorite toy taken away if he didn't behave. The masked Frenchman has other plans, reaching over and pretending to grab at Mick's chest. Tickling the skin exposed by his button-down shirt, the man jerks involuntarily, loosening his grip on you for a split second, that was all Laurent needed as he quickly curls that hand and arm around you, yanking you to his own chest. 

 

"Ugh... Such foul language. 'ou do not "fuck" a beautiful, delicate lady such as this." He smiles, using his free hand to tilt your chin up so he can look into your eyes, running a gloved finger over your lips. "'ou make love to 'er. Plain and simple, 'ou simpleton." Mick growls, wiping at his chest, a childishly cute way of trying to rid himself of Frenchman cooties. You smile slightly, both of them were adorable sometimes.

 

"Both of you, can I not speak my peace? Please? Instead of playing hot potato with me, maybe you two could share me politely with no bickering?" They glare at each other, burning holes through the other, or at least trying to. You found yourself like this on more than one occasion. "When 'ell freezes over." "You'll 'ave to kill me first, you bloody spook." Laurent grins evilly, going for the lapel of his suit, more than likely going for the balisong hidden on his person. "That can be arranged..." 

 

You shake your head, coming back to stand between them fully, putting a hand on Laurent's wrist to stop him from retrieving his knife, or quite possibly, a gun, and a hand on Mick's chest to keep him from pouncing on Laurent and ripping him to shreds with his bare hands. "Please! Both of you stop acting like children! Peh... Overgrown children with a penchant for killing people." In order to end the blithering on and known outcome if they continued on the way they were, you walk over to the bed, bending over it so your hind end is in the air, encased in tight yoga pants to give them a delicious view. 

 

"There are far more important things we can be doing, gentlemen." Mick, true to his nature licks his lips, skulking over like a beast of prey. Laurent grins, coming over with a more fluid, poised grace than the other man. From there, it's a war of who can fuck you better, of who can wring more moans from your throat until you're hoarse, of who can give you the most orgasms before all three of you collapse into a pile of sweaty and sore exhaustion. 

 

Mick starts off, usually claiming you after stealing you to himself, glaring at Laurent as his teeth find their way into the sensitive little area where your neck meets your shoulder, having ripped all of the clothes from your body long ago. Mick preferred you panty-less during sex, he wanted every inch of you bare,with nothing in the way that could keep him from fucking you senseless. Laurent on the other hand, loved keeping you in your panties while he was making love to you. Citing that the combination of the fiery softness of your slit and the cool silk of your panties was a marvelous sensation overload. 

 

You didn't mind either way, you just enjoyed being fucked by the two. Having them take turns, as one would finish inside you or somewhere on your body, stealing you away and fucking you as they smirked at the other. Mick's hands are all over you, his mouth is hot on your back, licking along the divot in the center of your spine, forcing you to break out in goosebumps at the feeling. He's got you, on your hands and knees like a bitch in heat, humping away at you. Rough, fast, no mercy being shown whatsoever. He's growling in your ear, hissing as Laurent sits off to the side, stroking his cock as he stared at you, the faces you made, the noises escaping you. Only you.

 

Mick was two seconds away from tearing him limb from limb, but you groan his name shakily, earning a pinch to your clit and a twitch from his cock. It soon comes to a delicious end, causing you to nearly rip the sheets beneath you as you cum. You can feel him pull out before he cums, you turn around to look at him, curious as to why he didn't cum inside. You get your answer as he starts jerking his cock, watching Laurent, making some of the most lustful and lascivious sounds a human being ever possibly could as he sends his seed across your ass, marking you as his. Laurent, now naked aside from his balaclava snorts, nose wrinkling in disgust beneath the silky fabric. 

 

"Oh, Oi'm sorry. Moi cock slipped~ She's so wet, it wasn't moi fault, spook. And Oi was so close, it was an automatic reaction~" You pant, relaxing into the mattress, feeling the still warm cum on your hind end. "Filthy animal! Defiling 'er in such a manner, all in a failed attempt to keep me from 'er. It won't work, mon ami." Mick snarls, watching as Laurent moves closer to you, picking up the lanky man's button-down and using it as a rag to clean off the slowly drying cum on your ass.

 

"Son of a bitch..." Laurent ignores him of course, and takes to rubbing your hips in gentle circles, massaging you slowly. You groan quietly, breathing settling down. "I am so sorry 'e treated 'ou like that mon tresor. I'll right the wrongs. First things first, I want 'ou on 'our back. So I can see 'our beautiful face when 'ou reach that peak." You relax, allowing him to help you flip over so your facing him, thighs spread in readiness as he blankets you, his for once bare hands rubbing up and down your sides, soft murmurs of french further relaxing your muscles.

 

It was so different with both of them, but so fucking good. "Je peux sentir votre désir pour moi, ma belle. Je vous donnerai tout ce que je ai." You wrap your arms around his neck, legs encircling his waist as you pull him to kiss you. You feel his cock brushing your entrance before he slowly pushes inside, taking his time. You're drowning again. He starts up a even pace, not too fast, not too slow. In and out, in and out. So smooth and gentle.

 

"Oh god... You two are gonna be the death of me. Ah!" His hips angle slightly to the right and his tip catches your g-spot. You jerk, whining loudly. "Laurent!"   
"But what a way to go, oui?" He chuckles, leaning down to nuzzle and kiss your throat. Your eyes roll back into your head, hips bucking up into his. Laurent was very gentle with his love-making. That was what set him apart from Mick. Mick fucked, Laurent made love. He slid inside you with practiced ease, handling you like a piece of fine china. You always wrapped yourself around him, in him. Breathing in the scent of his expensive cologne and natural cigarettes. He never smoked actual cigarettes when he was around you. Only natural, sweet smelling ones. 

 

"Si belle... I love the sounds 'ou make. Nothing could ever 'ope to sound as sweet as 'our moans. Are 'ou going to cum for me? I want to see eet, 'ear eet, feel eet..." He presses his lips to yours again and you arch, core throbbing and tensing around him. Your moans being neutralized within his soft mouth, you could taste the floral hints and herbs from his cigarettes. He pumps inside you a few more times before releasing inside you, and you welcome the sticky warmth. Still clinging to him when he pulls his mouth from yours. 

 

You smile at him, nuzzling his throat once more as he pulls out of you after a moment or two, stroking your cheek as he moves to lay beside you. Mick lays on the opposite side, one lanky arm thrown over your waist as he rubs your belly almost absent-mindedly. Laurent takes to kissing your forehead and crown over and over. You could fall asleep like this. You hear them murmuring soft words of love and praise before you do just that. Lapsing into a relaxed sleep.


End file.
